


A Truth Universally Acknowledged

by bavariansugarcookie



Series: Most Ardently [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Alternate Universe - Regency, Astronomy, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Omegaverse, Wingman Matt Holt, they're all huge science nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: Keith is dreading an evening with the Holts' alpha cousin, who's too snobby to spare a word for an Omega with only 1,000 pounds a year. But an invitation to join the Holts on a visit to his house to use his new telescope is too good to resist, and Keith discovers there might be more to Shiro than he expected.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Most Ardently [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027299
Comments: 60
Kudos: 295





	A Truth Universally Acknowledged

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy Hiro's beautiful art, which I am absolutely obsessed with! Thank you so much for sharing it!!
> 
> Also, please see the end notes for a little glossary of Regency era fun facts because I had WAY too much fun researching this fic.

“I wish we didn’t have to go tonight,” Keith grumbled as Acxa straightened his cravat again. 

“But you love the Holts,” Romelle said from her spot on the bed, where she was trimming her hat with a new ribbon.

“I know, but their cousins will be there tonight,” Keith groaned.

“Allura is a perfectly charming girl,” Acxa said reasonably.

“And you can’t deny that her brother is very handsome,” Romelle said in a sing-song voice, giving Keith a mischievous look that Keith resolutely ignored.

“It wouldn’t matter if Shiro was the handsomest man in the county,” Keith said. “He hardly spoke two words to me all day the last time he was here - even when Matt took us all fishing he could barely spare a word for me.”

Romelle put on her hat, running up to look into the mirror. “Maybe he’s shy,” she said, nudging him out of the way so she could have a better view.

Keith snorted. “Probably he was too snobby to talk to the omega gentleman with only 1,000 pounds a year.”

“It could be worse,” Acxa teased. “You could be an omega lady with only 1,000 pounds a year.” 

“James would certainly prefer it if I was,” Keith said, and they all laughed. Keith was the only thing standing in the way of their cousin inheriting the estate when their father passed - and James had never quite gotten over it.

“Let’s not talk about James Griffin _now_ ,” Romelle exclaimed. “Don’t you think my hat is just marvelous?”

“The prettiest hat in the county,” Keith declared, and Romelle’s rose scent bloomed briefly.

“Thank you, Keith,” she said primly, and Keith smiled, grabbing her hands and swinging her around the room until she was breathless with laughter and their mother called that the carriage was ready. 

***

Dinner was better than Keith had expected - he was sitting between Matt and Allura, who told a funny story about Matt being chased by a sheep during a visit to the Shirogane estate when they were young. Keith felt Shiro’s gaze, but he ignored him, asking Matt if the mutton Mrs. Holt served for dinner was revenge. 

One of the Holts’ family friends had come for dinner as well. Lotor, a wealthy omega who had been at Cambridge with Matt and Shiro, had given him a haughty look when he entered the dining room, and Keith had felt an immediate, familiar pang of dislike. 

After dinner, the other omegas retired to the drawing room, but Keith stayed in the dining room with the alphas, like he always did when he was at the Holts’ house. Shiro went back to his room to collect a star chart, and he looked taken aback when he saw Keith sitting next to Matt. But he smiled and held out the star chart for them both, showing the path of the Great Comet he’d watched from his garden. His cheeks were faintly pink, and Keith thought the fire must be too warm for him.

When the alphas joined the omegas in the drawing room for tea, Keith saw Romelle and Pidge talking together, with their pinkies intertwined. He smiled to himself, when Lotor cleared his throat. Keith turned, eyebrows raised, and Lotor gave him a sharp smile. “I wondered why you didn’t join us,” he drawled, eyebrow raised.

Keith felt his cheeks heat, but he just shrugged. “Matt said Shiro was going to show us his star chart.”

Lotor smiled. “Oh yes, I’ve seen it, it really is remarkable.” He leaned in and murmured, “I thought you were trying a new technique to catch a husband.”

His voice carried across the room and suddenly half a dozen pairs of eyes were turned toward Keith. He clenched his jaw, keeping his scent from spiking by sheer force of will. He had spent too much time learning to keep his emotions calm to minimize his scent to give Lotor the satisfaction of knowing he had affected him. But Lotor continued, “Maybe I should try your method.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “I’ve never made any attempts to _catch_ a husband, so I can’t say whether it's a method that will help you find success.”

Lotor’s lips pressed together, but before he could retort Matt laughed. “Besides, any suitors will have to get through me before they can woo Keith.”

Lotor and Shiro looked shocked at this revelation, while the girls giggled, but Keith just laughed and shook his head. “How old were you when you proposed? Fourteen?”

Matt smiled. “I had to if I wanted to stand a chance.”

“As if you ever stood a chance,” Pidge teased and Matt clutched his heart tragically.

“Besides,” Mrs. Kogane said serenely, her eucalyptus scent having a calming effect on everyone in the room. “We never stand on ceremony here. It seemed silly to keep such dear friends apart, since we’re all among friends here in the country.” Her voice was polite, but Lotor swallowed with a chastened look.

Keith gave her a relieved smile and she smiled briefly before asking Mrs. Holt how her garden was doing. 

“Oh,” Mrs. Holt said with a smile. “I’m preparing the garden for winter - I just received the tulip and hyacinth bulbs, so I'll be planting those next week.” She looked over at Allura. “Don’t let me forget to give you some of my bulbs so you can plant them before the first frost.”

Allura nodded, and then remembered she had promised to show them the new specimens in her herbarium, so she skipped out of the room to get it.

When she returned, she and Mrs. Holt and the other girls crowded around her, oohing and ahhing over her pressed flowers.

Matt stepped to the window and peeked through the curtain. “The comet!” he called.

They all ran outside in a flurry of coats and hats, shivering in the chill night air while they stared up at the comet. Mr. Holt trooped out behind them with his telescope and they all took a turn peering up at the comet and its trail streaking across the sky.

"Too bad father's stuck in London, working on the regent's ridiculous building!" Romelle said.

"Romelle-" Krolia said, and Romelle blushed and peered into the eyepiece of the telescope.

“If only those trees weren’t in the way!” Pidge exclaimed. “It’s so much brighter than it was this summer!”

“You could all come to stay at Altea,” Shiro said. “The garden has a clear view, and the new telescope Sam made for me would be perfect.”

“Oh, yes,” Allura cheered, clapping her hands. “Please, that would be lovely!”

“It would be nice to use the telescope myself,” Mr. Holt joked. “It’s the best one I’ve made so far…”

Matt threw an arm around Shiro’s shoulders. “So, it’s settled, then? Father can be reunited with his telescope and the rest of us can stargaze. At least the comet is visible to the naked eye while father monopolizes the telescope.”

The others laughed, and Shiro murmured, “Keith, will you come?”

Keith blinked up at him. “Oh - I would love to,” he said, surprised to be particularly invited. "Sam still talks about that telescope.”

Shiro smiled. “Good, I’m glad,” he said, and he sounded so _pleased_ that Keith blushed. He sent up a prayer of thanks that it was dark enough that no one could see.

“Keith, come and look!” Matt called and Keith smiled briefly at Shiro and stepped over to the telescope, his head spinning.

***

On the carriage ride home, Keith told his mother about Shiro’s invitation, and his ears burned while Acxa and Romelle cooed at him.

“Going to visit a man you hate just to use his telescope - how mercenary!” Acxa teased.

“I suppose he isn’t so awful after all!” Romelle chimed in with a laugh.

“Girls,” Mrs. Kogane said, with a smile in her voice that betrayed her amusement. “It sounds lovely,” she said to Keith. “I know the Holts will take good care of you.”

“Mother, Pidge asked if I could come along too, can I please?” Romelle asked.

“As long as Colleen says yes, and Mr. Shirogane doesn’t mind,” Mrs. Kogane said and Romelle squealed, throwing her arms around Keith’s shoulders. “What about you, Acxa?” Mrs. Kogane asked. “Will you be lonely without your brother and sister?”

But Acxa just laughed. “Colleen asked me to help her with the fall planting, and she might give me a plot of my own in her garden.” She gave Keith and Romelle a significant look. “It’ll be nice to spend time there without the risk of anyone trampling it.”

Keith and Romelle gasped in outrage. “That was _one_ time!” Romelle protested. Acxa laughed and poked at Romelle’s cheeks until her pout faded and she laughed despite herself.

***

Shiro left two days later to get the house ready for visitors, giving the others plenty of time to prepare for the long journey. But despite all their good intentions, they still were in a rush to pack and get everything together. Keith made sure to tuck his telescope carefully into his luggage, and before he knew it they were in the carriage with the Holts on the way to Altea. 

“Hopefully it’s not too cramped,” Mr. Holt said apologetically. “Lotor’s carriage had room for another passenger, but he insisted on leaving a day early.”

“I wonder why,” Matt muttered and Keith clapped a hand to his mouth to stifle his laugh.

They spent the journey chatting comfortably, and soon Keith found himself staring out the carriage window as they swept down the winding drive to Altea. His eyebrows shot up higher and higher as they passed through a small copse of trees, a field full of sheep and cows, and a charming pond surrounded by willow trees. He had half-expected imitation Greek ruins, or an overly manicured forest. But loathe as he was to admit it, apparently Shiro did have at least some taste.

As the carriage approached the house, he spotted Shiro and Allura running out to meet them, their silver Shirogane hair shining in the sunlight. Pidge threw open the carriage door and Shiro laughed, reaching up to help the girls step down from the carriage. Pidge and Romelle ran up the drive to meet Allura and they all ran inside, hand in hand.

Shiro smiled, holding his hand out to Keith.

Keith swallowed and took his hand, and Shiro squeezed it reassuringly as he helped him step down from the carriage. With one last squeeze, he released Keth’s hand and turned back to help Matt. Keith felt oddly off-balance, almost bereft, but he smiled at Matt and Sam as they stepped out of the carriage. 

“I trust your journey was comfortable? Shiro asked and the others assured him that it was. “If you’re not too tired, I was thinking we could take a stroll around the grounds. I thought Keith might like to see the horses.”

Sam was eager to tinker with the telescope, but Matt was very agreeable to the idea, to Keith’s surprise, so the three of them set out to explore the grounds. 

Shiro turned out to be a very enthusiastic guide. When they came upon a herd of sheep, Shiro made a point to introduce them to Keith, pointing them out by name. Keith had to admit it was charming to see Shiro take off his coat so he could climb over the fence to bring one of the lambs over for Keith to scratch its ears.

They walked past a fishing pond, and then up a softly rolling hill to the paddock. Shiro whistled and in a moment they heard hooves pounding against the grass. Shiro’s enormous black hunter came cantering up and nuzzled at Shiro’s hand. Allura’s roan mare came trotting up behind him, and then a bay mare ran up, tossing her mane.

Keith held out his hand and she sniffed at it before ducking her head so he could play with her forelock. 

Shiro gawked at him. “I’ve never seen Copper take to anyone like that before.”

“Keith’s always been good with horses,” Matt said, and Keith did his best not to preen.

“We’ll have to go riding while you’re here,” Shiro said, and Matt groaned.

“You’ll both leave me behind, like you always do,” he complained Shiro started to protest, but Matt continued “No, you _know_ you do. Especially when you’re showing off.”

Shiro smiled sheepishly, but Keith just laughed. “That sounds like sour grapes to me,” he teased.

Matt scoffed. “Bold words, Kogane. And I’ll prove you right tomorrow.”

They all laughed and set off for the house so the others wouldn’t have to wait too long for tea.

***

As they walked into the drawing room, Lotor set his book down and stood up to greet them - wearing the tightest pants Keith had ever laid eyes on.

“Lotor!” Matt said, his voice cracking. “You look… dashing.”

Lotor smirked. “Oh, my inexpressibles?” He twirled to give them the whole view, his scent blooming out in a cloud of jasmine sweetness. “What do you think?” Keith struggled not to laugh and chanced a glance at Shiro, whose face was carefully blank.

“Very fashionable,” Matt said bravely. “You’d be the talk of London.”

Lotor preened a bit - and Keith could hardly blame him. If he had managed to wrestle on a pair of pants that tight he’d be gloating too.

“They aren’t very practical, I must admit,” Lotor said. “So forgive me for not joining you on your tour.”

“That’s quite alright,” Keith said. “I would ruin them instantly if I tried to wear them - I’d rip them climbing a fence or a tree for sure.”

Lotor’s eyebrows shot up. “You climb trees?”

“And out of windows,” Matt said with a smirk. Lotor started, but Shiro laughed.

“Matt!” Keith protested. “You’ll make them think I’m completely wild!”

Matt chuckled, putting his arm around Keith’s shoulders. “I usually snuck out along with you - until our parents decided to let you stay the night when we wanted to stargaze.”

“I remember that!” Shiro said. “We stayed up all night to watch the meteor shower!” 

Keith nodded, surprised, but Matt continued, “So all in all, we’re quite proper now. To our mothers’ great relief.”

“I’m not sure anyone would think _you’re_ proper,” Shiro teased.

Matt pouted and Keth laughed, earning himself a wounded glare from Matt.

Just then the girls came in from the garden. Allura beamed up at them, her arms full of dahlias. “Oh, the tea! Let me get these in water and I’ll call for tea.”

She skipped out of the room and returned with the dahlias in a porcelain vase, just in time to pour the tea.

They sipped their tea and nibbled on orange biscuits while they chatted. Keith had never seen Shiro so warm and talkative, and it made him feel shy somehow.

Eventually Sam made his excuses and slipped out to the garden to play with the telescope some more. The others eventually followed and Allura caught Matt’s arm and shyly offered to show Keith the garden.

She pointed out the roses, and the beds for the tulips she had just planted for propagating next summer. They walked down the winding path, until they came to Shiro’s telescope.

Keth gasped - it was at least 20 feet long, and he could see why Sam had been so attached to it.

Matt smiled at Shiro’s astounded look. “It’s really something, isn’t it?”

Keith nodded and Allura smiled. “Shiro will be proud to hear that.” She raised an eyebrow and tapped Matt’s arm. “You can go look closer if you want.”

“ThankyouAllura, comeonKeith,” Matt said, taking off running. Keith bowed to Allura, who shook her head fondly at them as he ran to catch up with Matt.

Shiro looked up as they came galloping up. “What do you think?”

“It’s amazing!” Keith said. “I saw Sam’s sketches, but seeing it for myself is…” He stared and shook his head in wonderment. “It must be almost as long as Herschel’s telescope!”

Shiro beamed at him. “It’s not as big, but it was a monumental accomplishment on Sam’s part. I had never cast lenses before, and I could have never done it without him.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “I didn't know you helped cast the lenses.”

Shiro chuckled. “I did. I briefly worried I was going to spill the molten glass like Herschel did, but thankfully the crisis was averted.”

Keith smiled and Shiro touched his elbow, sending a shiver up Keith’s spine. “Do you want to see it up close?”

Keith nodded and they both walked over, just in time to hear Sam explaining how to adjust the focus since it was such a large telescope. He let them each take a turn peering up at the clouds through the eyepiece, and Keith was just stepping up for his chance when his stomach growled.

He froze, and he could feel the tips of his ears start to burn.

“I’m so sorry,” Shiro said, looking mortified. “I didn’t think, of course you’re hungry after traveling all day.” He sent a servant up to the house to bring some cold meat and crumpets for the others.

Lotor smiled. “You’ll have to get used to dining late at Altea, Keth.”

But Shiro chuckled. “You make it sound like we’re fashionable, when we’re really just layabouts who sleep in until a scandalously late hour after staying up till all hours stargazing.”

Allura smirked. “Yes, Lotor is giving you _much_ too much credit calling you a man of fashion, Takashi.”

Shiro let out a long-suffering sigh, trying to bite back a smile, and Allura, Pidge, and Romelle giggled.

“It seems I’m not the only one who gets teased by his sister,” Keth said.

“Certainly not,” Romelle piped up, and they all laughed.

When the servant returned, Keith murmured his thanks and tried to nibble on his snack while he listened to Sam, hoping that his cheeks would eventually stop burning.

***

After supper they dawdled in the drawing room, waiting for the sun to fully set. When the sky was finally dark, they all ran out to the garden. The comet blazed across the sky, and they all buzzed with excitement as they took turns looking through the telescope. 

When Keith stepped up to the telescope, he looked into the eyepiece and gasped. The comet blazed against the night sky, and he stared at it, lost for words. He could stand there forever, gaping up at the comet, but eventually he stepped away to let Pidge have her turn.

***

Later that night, Keith tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Eventually he huffed out a sigh and got out of bed, slipping on his dressing gown and tucking his telescope under his arm as he tiptoed down the stairs. 

He walked past the dining room but just as he reached the door to the drawing room, he saw light stream out from Shiro’s study as the door swung open. “Keith?”

Keith stared - Shiro’s collar was unbuttoned, his cravat forgotten, as he stood in the doorway. Keith swallowed, unable to look away from the long line of Shiro’s throat, the hint of his collarbone, the rise and fall of his chest. 

Then he caught Shiro's scent - whiskey and black pepper and wood smoke - and shivered, dropping his gaze. “Shiro! I’m sorry…”

Shiro’s brow furrowed, but then he glanced down and blushed a boiling scarlet. “Ah. One moment…”

He ducked back into the study and reappeared in his dressing gown, his cheeks still dusted pink. “My apologies. Is anything the matter?”

Keith shook his head. “I just couldn’t sleep." He bit his lip. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you…”

“You didn’t,” Shiro said, smiling sheepishly. “I can’t sleep some nights, so I usually get up to go over the accounts or answer letters.”

“Oh,” Keith said, holding up his telescope. “I had a much less useful idea.”

But Shiro’s eyes lit up. “Actually, I think that gives me an excellent idea.”

Shiro led Keith into the study, pulling him toward the bay window. Keth curled up on the window seat and tucked his legs underneath him as he pointed his telescope at the comet, shooting across the sky. 

“I’ll never get tired of that,” Keith whispered. 

Shiro gave him a sleepy smile. “I know. It’s even better than the meteor shower when we were eleven.”

Keith laughed. “I can’t believe you remember that.”

Shiro wrapped his arms around his shins, resting his cheek on his knee - so much like he did when he was an eleven year-old gangly boy that Keith’s heart ached. He held out his telescope for Shiro to take a turn, and they traded the telescope back and forth.

“I do miss it,” Shiro said finally. Keith gave a questioning hum, and Shiro continued. “Going to visit Uncle Sam and Aunt Colleen, and getting roped into mischief with you and Matt.”

Keith smiled. “We did get you into rather a lot of trouble, didn’t we?”

“Yes, you did,” Shiro chuckled. “But I remember you always getting me back out again.”

“What are friends for?” Keith asked, stealing the telescope back from Shiro.

“True. Speaking of friends… Shiro murmured. “I’m sorry I never offered my congratulations.” 

Keith frowned up at him, confused, and Shiro chuckled. “On your engagement.”

“Oh,” Keith said with a chuckle, shaking his head. “That was just Matt being gallant to make me feel better after I presented.”

“Oh,” Shiro said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t -”

“It’s alright,” Keith said with a shrug. “I presented late, so when I found out I was an omega…” He sighed. “My cousin James thought he would finally have a claim to inherit, so we had to talk to my grandfather’s solicitor…”

“What?” Shiro said, indignant. “All because of your presentation?”

Keith nodded. “The estate is entailed to the male line, so James tried to argue that as an alpha, he should stand to inherit.”

“Of all the gall…” Shiro growled and Keith laughed.

“That’s what my father said. Luckily my grandfather’s will didn’t mention secondary genders, so James’ claim was thrown out.”

“What a cad,” Shiro said vehemently. 

Keith smiled. “Well, everything was settled eventually, but even then… I had been raised as an alpha, or maybe a beta, so I was sure that no one would ever want to marry me, since I didn’t know how to be a ‘good omega.’ So Matt promised that he would marry me rather than let me turn into a spinster.”

“Well I’m sure Matt would agree with me that you’re very unlikely to be a spinster,” Shiro said softly, his voice rough, and Keith sighed, remembering Romelle and Pidge holding hands in the drawing room.

“I don’t know. I mostly worry about my sisters - I was supposed to be the one they could rely on and now…” He blushed and pushed his bangs out of his face. “I’m sorry, this is a rather grim conversation.”

But Shiro just pursed his lips. “I think I understand, a bit. Allura was named my ward when my parents died, and if something happened to me, she would be provided for. But if Altea was entailed…” he shuddered. “Not a very comfortable thought.”

“No,” Keith agreed. They sat in silence for a bit, and then the clock struck three.

Keith startled and Shiro put a hand on his arm, to reassure him, probably. But instead Keith felt even more flustered. 

‘It’s probably time we should go to bed,” Shiro admitted.

Keith nodded. “Thank you for keeping me company, though.”

Shiro gave him a small smile. “I feel like I should be thanking you. I would have been going over accounts all night.”

Keith laughed. “Glad I could save you from yourself.” 

Shiro laughed along with him as they both trooped up the stairs. “Good night, Keith.”

“Good night, Shiro,” Keith said, slipping into his room and tucking his telephone safely away before collapsing into bed and falling into a dreamless sleep.

***

Keith did sleep late the next morning, and Lotor teased him that he was on his way to being a dandy already. Keith sipped his tea (black, no sugar) and traded wry glances with Shiro, who was already on his third cup of tea (cream, multiple sugars).

Keith did prove Matt right when they went out riding in the afternoon - he and Shiro raced away, reaching the river fast enough that Keith was almost dozing in the sun when Matt finally caught up with them. 

“Never again,” Matt scolded, while Shiro and Keith did their best not to laugh. “It’s not funny,” Matt grumbled. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You had better,” Matt said, and he thought of more and more elaborate ways for Shiro to make it up to him the whole ride back to the house. 

***

The next three weeks passed in much the same way - late nights watching the comet move through the sky, and then slow mornings where they all drank pot after pot of tea. 

One night Shiro’s horrible aunt, Lady Sanda came for dinner, and she spent the whole night dispensing her opinions as if they were inheritances. 

Keith made the mistake of bickering with Matt about who was responsible for a broken window when they were younger, and Lady Sanda chuckled to herself. “I like seeing an omega with some spirit,” she said. ““You’ll have to find an alpha who likes a bit of cheek.” Shiro coughed, but Lady Sanda went on, “It’s refreshing to see.”

Keith was tempted to fling his soup in her face, but then he caught a glimpse of Pidge and Allura’s stricken faces and bit back his snarl, smiling instead. “I don’t think there’s anything special about me, ma’am. Except for maybe a lack of manners."

Lady Sanda's eyebrows disappeared in her hairline and Lotor looked like he was trying not to laugh. Shiro choked on his wine until Sam had to thump on his back, and Allura smiled softly at Keith. 

For his part, Keith serenely stirred his soup. “The soup is delicious,” he said, taking a dainty bite, and Romelle gave him a knowing look. 

That night, Keith met Shiro in the study. "I'm sorry about my aunt -" Shiro said.

"It's alright," Keith said. "It's not the first time I've been accused of being improper."

"No," Shiro said. "She was beastly to you, and you don't deserve that." Keith shrugged, but Shiro went on, "I've never liked her comments about me 'letting' Allura follow her botany pursuits, but I thought she was just old fashioned." He paused, fiddling with Keith's telescope, the brass dials bright against his metal fingers.. "But after tonight I've reconsidered her influence on my sister's education."

Keith's brow furrowed and Shiro continued, softly, "If she can't see your worth it's clear that her judgment is lacking."

Keith ducked his head, smiling down at his slippers, and Shiro turned back to the window, looking up at the comet. “I think it’s starting to fade a bit,” he said.

“That’s a shame,” Keith said, squinting up at the comet.

Shiro handed the telescope back to him. “I’m glad you came when you did. I think it was the brightest it’s going to be when you arrived.”

Keith smiled. “I am too. Although now I’ll be eternally jealous now that I’ve used your telescope.”

Shiro chuckled. “I think that just means you should visit more often.”

“Oh,” Keith said, surprised. “That would be lovely. Thank you.”

“Of course.” Shiro cleared his throat. "I was actually wondering... if you would mind if I… wrote to you."

Keith's head whipped up. "Really?"

Shiro smiled. "Yes. I worry I'll miss you once you're gone and… it would be a pleasure to be your correspondent."

Keith smirked. "How can I say no, when I know you'll always stay up late to send me timely answers? Even if it takes all night?" 

Shiro chuckled, his cheeks dusted a light pink, and Keith said,"If you really want to write to me… it would be nice."

Shiro smiled at him, boyish and sweet. "Of course I want to write to you." He bumped his shoulder against Keith's. "We're friends aren't we?"

Keith shrugged, trying to school his expression. "I hope so. But the last few times you visited, you barely spoke to me, so…"

"Oh, Keith" Shiro whispered, and Keith shook his head, refusing to look up at Shiro. 

"It's alright. I was a mess then, with my presentation, and I couldn’t control my scent at all, and-"

"You thought _you_ were a mess?" Shiro asked. Keith stared, nodding slowly, and Shiro chuffed at him. "Keith, I was such a _disaster_ after I presented that I was too scared to talk to you."

Keith frowned. "You were?"

Shiro nodded. "It was fine with Lotor, or with your sister, but you were so intimidating and confident, and I - I was just some gangly alpha who couldn't talk to you without getting tongue tied."

Keith laughed, disbelieving. “I thought you didn’t like me.”

“What? No, of course not!” Shiro said, aghast. “Matt always teased me for being so shy and awkward, I had no idea you thought I _disliked_ you.”

Keith swayed into him. “Well, I suppose I can forgive you as long as you promise not to be so silly again.”

“I promise,” Shiro said, his voice soft and low. Keith smiled up at him and offered him the telescope, and Shiro took it with a soft smile.

***

The night before they were set to depart, Shiro gave Pidge her very own copy of Caroline Herschel's _Catalogue of Stars._ She clutched it to her chest and threw her arm around him, whispering "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Shiro smiled. "I couldn't let you go on using Flamsteed's catalogue. Horribly out of date." Pidge laughed and hugged him harder before turning to show the book to Matt and Sam.

"Maybe I'll be finding my own comets next!" she declared.

"I dare say you will," Matt said. "Wait, don't turn the page, I was reading!"

"That was kind of you," Keith murmured to Shiro.

Shiro shrugged. "I think Pidge has been sleeping with my copy under her pillow, so I had to make sure it didn't 'accidentally' make its way into her luggage."

Keith snorted. "You can't fool me, Shiro."

“Oh?” Shiro asked.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been unfailingly kind to all of us, so I won’t believe you have such a mercenary motivation. Even if you say so yourself.”

Shiro blushed up to his ears. “Oh.”

Just then Sam yawned and said, “Alright, we should go to bed now, we have an early start tomorrow.”

Reluctantly everyone trooped up the stairs to bed and Keith and Shiro traded one lingering glance before they retired for the night.

A few hours later, Keith slipped out of his room and met Shiro in the study. They stayed up half the night talking, until Keith eventually dozed off on Shiro’s shoulder. He drowsily stirred as Shiro picked him up to carry him upstairs. He put him to bed, tucking in the blankets around him. Keith chirped sleepily as Shiro ran his thumb along Keith’s cheekbone with a whispered “Good night, Keith.”

In the morning, Keith woke up to birds singing and held his hand to his cheek, sure he must have been dreaming.

Matt burst into his room. “ _Hurry_ , we’ll be late!” Keith bolted out of bed, rushing to get dressed and ready for breakfast.

As they rushed around to eat and pack the carriage Keith hardly had an instant to think, let alone to talk, but after the carriage came to the door (and Romelle ran back to her room to fetch her hat), Allura and Shiro went out to say goodbye. 

While the girls gave their goodbyes, Shiro leaned down to whisper in Keith’s ear. “Write to me?”

Keith smiled and nodded, and Shiro beamed down at him as he handed him up into the carriage, holding his hand just a fraction too long. But all too soon Matt was clambering in after him and the carriage door shut.

Romelle and Pidge turned to wave to Allura from the window. Keith turned and saw Shiro raise a hand in farewell. He waved back, watching Shiro until the carriage turned onto the drive and he disappeared from view.

***

_Dear Keith,_

_I hope your journey went well and that you’re safely home again. I’m ashamed to admit that Allura and I have been very dull since you all left - the house feels oddly still and silent now._

_A giant thunderstorm descended on us a few hours after you left, as if to add to our melancholy. Our only consolation is that Uncle Sam and Aunt Colleen have invited us to visit after Christmas, so at least we will be able to see you all again soon._

_The clock is striking two as I write this, and I can almost hear you teasing me to stop being silly and go to bed. So I’ll follow your very good advice and retire for the night. I look forward to you teasing me in person soon._

_Ever your servant,_

_Takashi Shirogane_

***

_Dear Shiro,_

_It was such a pleasant surprise to come home to your letter. Our journey went well - thankfully we avoided the bad weather that settled over Altea.It did seem dreadfully long though - going to see friends is always more enjoyable than leaving them, I think._

_I was prepared to be very dull when we arrived home, but my father arrived home from London just before we did, and a Garrison regiment has been stationed near Daibazaal, so we all went out to a party almost the moment we arrived. I’m sure the lieutenants and majors are nice enough, but the main source of enjoyment in the evening was meeting a young lieutenant named Veronica McClain. My sister Acxa had mentioned her new friend in her letters while we were away, but seeing Acxa so happy was more than worth going out again on such a cold night._

_Unfortunately my presence seemed to irk Veronica’s brother, who apparently was in my class at Cambridge. But I have no memory of him, which seemed to offend him even more._

_I’m being called away to have tea with your aunt and uncle, and I very much look forward to you having tea with us again._

_Ever your friend,_

_Keith_

***

The Christmas season flew by in a flurry of dinners, parties, and balls - and letters from Shiro. Keith came back from a snowball fight between the Koganes and Holts the morning of the first snow to find a letter waiting for him in the mantelpiece. He took it to the library to read, completely oblivious to Acxa and Romelle trading knowing looks.

By the time they returned home from the Holts' on Christmas Day, Keith had never been so tired in all his life. It was a relief to wake up on St. Stephen’s Day with no appointments to keep or people to see.

His father left for London right after breakfast (the regent had changed his mind about the plans for the project yet again), so he and Romelle were sitting with their mother in the drawing room when Romelle happened to look up from her book. “Look, there’s a carriage at the door.”

Krolia looked up from her manuscript. “Oh, it must be Mr. Iverson, come to collect the Christmas box. Keith, can you go fetch it?”

Keith stood up to go, but Acxa came running in. “Mother, Lady Sanda’s here.”

Krolia dropped her pen. “Lady Sanda?”

“Yes,” Acxa said. “She asked to see Keith.”

Everyone turned to stare at him. “What on earth for?” Romelle asked.

“I have no idea,” Keith said, utterly bewildered.

“Well, show her in, Acxa,” Krolia said, setting her papers aside.

“I showed her into the dining room -- she said something about wanting to speak privately.”

“Well - I suppose you shouldn’t keep her waiting, Keith.” Krolia said. “I’ll get the tea ready for after your… chat.”

Keith nodded and left - feeling like he was about to be scolded, but he had no idea what for.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. “Hello, Lady Sanda, what a surprise. You wanted to speak with me?”

Lady Sanda turned and pursed her lips. “Yes. I’m sure you know why I’m here.”

Keith shook his head. ‘I’m afraid I have no idea.”

Sanda frowned at him. “Yesterday afternoon, while celebrating Christmas with my nephew and niece, I discovered something very alarming and I had to see if it was true.”

Keith stared. “I still don’t understand.”

Lady Sanda took a deep breath and Keith caught a hint of her scent - sandalwood and oak, swiftly turning to ash. “My niece let it slip that you and my nephew have been corresponding.” She held her hands out, as if that explained everything. “So you can see why I had to see if it was true.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “I can’t see why you traveled all the way here when you could have simply asked your nephew.”

Lady Sanda started, peering at him indignantly, but Keith just gave her a blank look until she finally said, “Insolent boy! Of course I had to see if you’re engaged to him!”

Keith’s heart stuttered, but he did his best to keep his voice steady. “All because of some letters?”

“Yes,” Lady Sanda said imperiously. “An alpha and omega corresponding when they’re not engaged would be most improper.”

“We’re _friends_ ,” Keith said through gritted teeth. Lady Sanda scoffed and Keith continued, “Do you think Takashi would keep an engagement a secret?”

Lady Sanda frowned. “To someone below his station? I can’t imagine he would be thrilled to tell me that.” She leaned forward. “He knows the expectations our family has for him, but he is young. He could be… persuaded to ignore his family’s wishes.”

Keith glared. “I find it hard to believe Mrs. Holt shares your expectations.” Lady Sanda blinked at him in shock, and Keith continued. “And you can’t expect me to be forthcoming after you imply I’m some sort of rake, seducing your nephew for his fortune.”

“So you _are_ engaged?” Lady Sanda asked.

Keith laughed. “What does it matter? If we were, you could hardly break the engagement.”

Lady Sanda smiled, sharp and cold. “So, you aren’t engaged. I can still stop Takashi from ruining his family name.”

“I fail to see how two gentlemen marrying would ruin either family name,” Keith snapped. “And if Shiro loved me, I don’t see how you could convince him otherwise.”

“We’ll see,” Lady Sanda said easily. “I won’t let some half-wild omega with no family name interfere with my family.”

Keith clenched his fists. “Well, unless you have any more insults for me, I’ll have to ask you to leave. Unfortunately, the servants are all home for St. Stephen’s Day, so you’ll have to show yourself out.”

Lady Sanda gaped at him and he turned and left the room, escaping to the drawing room. “Where is Lady Sanda?” Krolia asked. Keith shook his head, collapsing onto the settee. “What happened?”

Keith let out a hysterical laugh. “Lady Sanda came to see if I had seduced her nephew.”

“Matt?!” Romelle exclaimed.

“No, Shiro,” Keith said. “Apparently I’m a tart out to ruin his family name.”

“What?” Krolia growled, sweeping out of the room. But fortunately for everyone (especially Lady Sanda) her carriage was already disappearing into the trees.

“It’s alright, Keith,” Romelle said, squeezing his hand. “No one would ever think that.”

“Besides,” Krolia said, walking back into the drawing room. “You said yourself that he hardly speaks to you. How would you suddenly be engaged?”

Keith nodded, but he felt his heart sink. Silly as it was, he _had_ begun to hope. But now…

“I’m afraid I have a headache,” he said. “I think I’ll go lay down for a bit.”

Krolia crooned, cupping his face in her hands. “Of course, dear. But don’t think for another second about that awful woman.” She smiled. “I think I may call on Colleen to tell her what her sister has been up to this time.”

Keith smiled weakly. “Thank you.” He all but fled the room, trying to avoid his sisters’ sympathetic looks.

***

Keith spent the next three mornings with his heart in his throat, waiting for the servant to come in with the letters - until the 28th, when he handed him the letter from Shiro he’d been waiting for.

His fingers shook as he opened the envelope, and he was both relieved and disappointed to see that it was dated December 24th, and made no mention of his aunt. He smiled to read about Shiro’s excitement to give Allura her new piano, but his heart sank down to his toes when Shiro said that he was excited to see him at the Holts’ on New Years Eve. Surely his aunt would have told him about their argument by then. How could Keith ever face him again?

***

Keith woke up in the early hours of the morning, tossing and turning until the horizon finally started to turn gray. He sighed, putting on his dressing gown and picking up his telescope before tiptoeing down the stairs.

He settled on the window seat in the sitting room and watched the comet sink down into the growing morning light. As the sunlight swallowed up the comet, he sighed, tracing the gilded frost patterns on the windowpane. A robin started to sing and he looked out for the flash of red - when he saw a figure walking up the drive.

He frowned, wondering if it was Matt or Sam, but then he noticed a flash of white hair and gasped. He dashed to the front door, leaving the telescope on the window seat, forgotten. 

He threw on his coat and boots and threw the door open - to find Shiro on the doorstep. “Shiro!” he said. “I thought you were coming tomorrow.”

“I was,” Shiro said, his cheeks and ears pink from the cold. Keith shook himself, closing the door behind them and leading Shiro to the sitting room. “Allura will be here tomorrow,” Shiro explained, “but I rode ahead.”

“Where’s your horse?” Keith asked, and then blushed crimson at his silly question.

Shiro laughed, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck. “In the stable with the Holts’ horses. I planned on coming later this morning, but I couldn’t bear the wait.”

Keith nodded, hardly able to hear Shiro over his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He was sure Shiro could hear it too. “So your sister is well?” he stammered. 

“Yes,” Shiro said. “She’s very well.”

Keith nodded, chewing on his lip. Shiro cleared his throat. “And your sisters?”

“They’re very well, thank you,” Keith said. 

“Good,” Shiro said. His scent turned smokey, and Keith bit back a soft crooning sound. Shiro cleared his throat. “I wanted to apologize for my aunt treating you so abominably.”

“Oh,” Keith said, his cheeks burning. “It’s alright, Shiro.”

“No, it’s not,” Shiro insisted. “She was horrid to you, and it was all because of me.”

Keith blinked up at him. “What?”

“I asked you to write to me,” Shiro said softly. “Which I made sure to tell her when we had our row.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up. “You had a row?”

“Yes. I couldn’t abide her saying such awful things to you. As if you were some mercenary stranger instead of one of my dearest friends.”

Keith felt some of the tension fade away and breathed out a sigh of relief. “I was worried you would believe her…”

Shiro shook his head. “Never.” Keith felt warmth rush down to his toes. Shiro swayed closer to him and Keith let out a small gasp. 

“I must admit, one thing she said made me hopeful,” Shiro whispered. Keith’s brow furrowed and Shiro continued, “You told her that if I loved you, she couldn’t convince me otherwise.”

Keith nodded, his heart pounding in his throat. 

“And honestly, I would have expected you to tell her you would rather marry your awful cousin than me,” Shiro said with a faint smirk.

Keith huffed out a laugh. “That does sound like me,” he admitted.

Shiro smiled. “Well, I thought, since you didn’t… maybe there was hope for me after all.”

“Hope for what?” Keith whispered.

“I love you,” Shiro said, and Keith stared, sure he had heard wrong. “I’ve loved you since you convinced me to sneak out of Matt’s window when we were children.”

“That was years ago,” Keith murmured, his head spinning. “Before we presented.”

Shiro nodded. “I would have loved you however you presented - but when I first caught your scent…” He blushed again. “I couldn’t even talk to you. Matt pestered me for _years_ to stop being an idiot and just talk to you.”

Keith let out a watery laugh. “I thought you didn’t have time for the omega with only 1,000 pounds a year.”

“No!” Shiro said, horrified, catching Keith’s hand. “You were so brilliant and charming, I couldn’t even form words around you.”

“Shiro,” Keith moaned, standing on tiptoe to throw his arms around his neck. Shiro chuffed at him, wrapping his arms around his waist to hold him steady.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered. “I hardly dared to hope -”

Keith kissed him again. “I think I’ve loved you my whole life,” he murmured. He reached up and brushed Shiro’s hair out of his eyes, smirking to himself. “But I might have realized it earlier if you had shown me your telescope sooner.”

Shiro threw his head back and laughed and Keith grinned, utterly delighted.

" _Keith_ ,” Shiro said, his voice full of laughter. His scent took on a hint of black pepper spice and sweet plums, and Keith hummed, breathing him in. “Marry me?” Shiro asked, breathless. "So you can tease me always?"

Keith nodded, blinking away tears, and he could smell his scent blooming. The honey-sweet lemon blossom scent mixed with Shiro’s, and he sighed, feeling drunk on it. “Yes,” he whispered. Shiro beamed up at him, tilting his chin and kissing Keith’s cheek. As he pulled away, Keith turned, catching his lips in a kiss. Shiro keened and Keith trilled against his lips.

Suddenly he heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Acxa, in her dressing gown and slippers, standing in the doorway.

She raised an eyebrow. “So I assume congratulations are in order?”

Keith nodded while Shiro put him down and bowed. Acxa smirked. “It certainly took you long enough.”

“You sound like Matt,” Shiro said, and she laughed. 

“I’ll expect all the details later,” she said, sailing out of the room in search of tea, leaving Keith and Shiro to their private rendezvous. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! <3 And thank you again to Hiro for the *stunning* art, I'm totally in awe!!!
> 
> There's a NSFW follow-up in the works, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> And now some historical fun facts:
> 
> The Great Comet of 1811, also known as Flaugergues' Comet, after the Frenchman who discovered the comet in March 1811. The comet was visible to the naked eye for 16 months from 1811-1812, the longest recorded period of visibility for the next 186 years. It shone brightest from October- December.
> 
> John Flamsteed - the first Astronomer Royal at the Greenwich Observatory and author of a 3,000 star catalogue and star atlas 
> 
> William Herschel - a German musician who moved to Bath and started observing the stars. He cast his own lenses and mirrors from copper, tin, and antimony (and almost poisoned himself with toxic fumes in the process). Eventually his telescopes were better than the ones at the Greenwich Observatory - his largest telescope had a focal length of 40 feet. He discovered Uranus, conceptualized asteroids, and mapped 848 binary stars
> 
> Caroline Herschel - William’s sister, who assisted his observations and also discovered 3 nebulae and 8 comets, as well as correcting John Flamsteed’s star catalogue. She was the first woman to be employed by the English government, and received a stipend for her work.
> 
> Inexpressibles - a real style of pants that were as tight as humanly possible. Worn by dandies, often in a monotone, skin-tone outfit so that the wearer would look like a “naked Greek statue.” 
> 
> Levels of dress for men  
> \- undress = shirt/ waistcoat/ pants, no cravat or jacket, v improper in mixed company  
> \- half dress = casual clothes, simple cravat  
> \- full dress = elaborate cravat, shoes instead of boots (basically black tie)
> 
> In the regency era, women would withdraw to the drawing room after dinner so that the men could talk about “man things” before eventually joining them for tea. In this fic, people are divided according to secondary gender
> 
> You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith!


End file.
